The Queen's Witch
by tarnished silver things
Summary: Lily would do anything to protect her child. Even sell her soul. So what happens when her contract with the devil takes her baby from the Dursley's, to a . . . less-than-conventional home? World, meet the next Phantomhive. Rated T because I am one.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/AR: I finally stayed up later than the rest of my family - I'm not getting yelled at for being on FFNet! Thus, plot bunny postage. Hope you lot like it.**

The Queen's Witch.

NOTE - Ignore the anime ending, PLEASE. I am for the purposes of this story. For now, anyway . . . Also, Voldemort is attacking a bit early in this for the purposes of 'the Author decrees it' And it fits with the plot overall MUCH better.

**July 4****th**** 1980, **_**Anno Domini.**_

_Lily's mouth dropped in shock as she read through an old book in the Potter library. And she'd thought that the Black's were dark . . . She glanced back at the shelf it had been on. It was unmarked, and most of the books tatty and stiff. They didn't seem to have been touched for years, other than cleaning by the house-elves. Probably only kept to keep actual Dark families from grabbing them . . . _

_She looked at the page again. Demons . . . Why not? If it kept her daughter safe._

**TQW**

_Lily Potter watched the demon - for she was certain that that was what the bird perched in front of her was, she HAD done the ritual correctly - warily. There was nothing around them, just her and the red eyed raven on an empty plane of black, with only a branch to occupy it. She knew James, her husband, would never approve, but she HAD to do this. She had to make sure that her little baby, her child, would be safe, should she and James both die. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the black bird spoke from it's perch, offering her a deal, a wish in exchange for her soul._

_Lily had been taught since she was small that her soul was hers and hers alone, and was what would go to Heaven, when she died. Being a witch had never once changed that. Indeed, learning about Dementors had strengthened that idea that her soul was her most precious thing. But . . . Her child, her baby, was more important than her afterlife. The child she was due to give birth to in a few meagre weeks was her most precious thing now, not her soul. She took a deep breath. "I only wish that, should my husband and I die, my child will be protected. If I die, my only wish is that you will see to it that my child stays safe from harm. Please."_

"_By refusing your faith just once, you will forever be obstructed from passing through God's gate." The raven-demon sounded as if it had said this many times, and had grown wary of it._

_Lily smiled ruefully at the bird, and couldn't help the sharp laugh that left her mouth. "As if any God-fearing creature would summon the likes of you."_

_The demon blinked a moment, as if in surprise, and asked again, "Once again I ask: Dost thou desire a contract?"_

"_Yes," Lily ground out, tired of the demon's questioning. "Grant me my wish! Keep my child safe!"_

_It would be worth it, entirely worth it, worth her soul, worth her life, worth her _after_life worth her everything, to keep her baby safe. She didn't care that she had never even set eyes on the darling, yet. She would do everything that she could to keep her son or daughter from harm - no prophecy would ruin her baby's life!_

_White feathers, which had been steadily falling from who knew where since she had summoned the demon, piling up on the ground as they came, turned black and shrouded the raven from Lily's sight, before they were replaced by a tall, smirking man with red eyes and smooth black hair._

_The demon who would protect her son or daughter._

"_What is your name?" She asked him, thinking in the back of her mind that no matter what Dumbledore said, it seemed that Dark truly was powerful. No Light creature or being that she knew of could do with all of their being what this demon gave off the feeling of being able to with a twitch of his finger. She pushed that idea away. Guiltily, but she pushed it._

"_Whatever you wish, My Lady," the demon said, bowing slightly, his hand over where his heart would be, were he a real human._

"_Er . . . What was a name you were called previously?"_

"_I have been called many names in my time."_

"_Your favourite one, then, I honestly don't care."_

_The demon seemed to think for a moment, before saying slowly, "Then my name is Sebastian . . . Sebastian Michealis."_

_Lily nodded, and the black plane slowly faded, giving way to the nursery she and James had prepared for their coming baby, and the sound of her husband stampeding through the house, coming closer to the room she was in. With the demon, Sebastian. She turned sharply to him ,"Go! Don't let my husband see you, ever! Hide!"_

_She turned to the sound of the door opening, and James came in, grinning like a fool. His smile faltered though, and Lily looked behind her. Sebastian wasn't there, so it wasn't that . . . _

"_Lily, are you alright? You look pale. Is it the baby?"_

_Ah, so that's what it was. Lily smiled at her husband, and shook her head. "I'm fine love, just worried." She paused for a moment, and then nodded to herself, deciding to tell him part of it. "What if we die? Who will care for our little Henrietta Lily?"_

"_Or Harry James."_

"_Or Harry James. I still think the baby will be a girl."_

"_You and Sirius both."_

"_And Remus, and Alice, and Frank . . . Oh, Merlin, you and Peter bet that the baby would be a boy didn't you? Silly man, just trust your own bloody wife . . . _Before _she knocks your head off!"_

"_Hey!" James yelled, before running from the room, his hands over his head when Lily reached for her wand. "SIRIUS! REMUS! PROTECT ME FROM MY WIFE!"_

_Lily laughed and closed the door. She went back to the centre of the room and said quietly, "You can come out now, Sebastian."_

_The demon appeared. "Yes, My Lady?"_

"_The contract. Am I not supposed to be marked?"_

_Sebastian nodded, smirking slightly. "Yes, My Lady. Where will the contract be displayed?"_

"_On my . . . It shall be on the nape of my neck. Where it will be partially covered by my hair." As well as where James wouldn't be as likely to see it, since she usually wore her hair down or in a tight braid at the back of her head. Besides, she doubted that they would live long enough for her to have to hide it long, sadly._

_Sebastian bowed again. _"Yes . . . My Lady."

**TQW**

**31****st**** October, 1980 **_**Anno Domini.**_

Sebastian sighed. Stupid wizards . . . At least he had managed to eat Lily's soul before it left her body. How had the child destroyed that man though? Sebastian wondered. Then again, the wizard hadn't even had a complete soul, most likely having fallen prey to _Horcruxes._ Stupid wizards, indeed. Made by demons to keep their prey's soul in pieces, so as to draw out the enjoyment of a particularly good one, only a fool would make such a thing, even if it _did_ keep a still-living human alive.

VERY stupid wizards. There was a roaring, and Sebastian saw the child's godfather come to the house, scrambling to find survivors. Good, the child would be safe with him.

**TQW**

**1****st**** December, 1980**

Damnable wizards. Damnable humans in general, really, Sebastian thought as he went into the house. Leaving the brat with magic-haters. How completely and utterly _stupid._ And using the Blood Magic _he _had taught Lily Potter to keep him out! Well, not him specifically, but to keep out him and others like him. He growled as he _finally _was able to get through the damnable ward and stormed into the dark house, following the traces of his Lady's magic to a cupboard under the stairs.

Opening the door to it, Sebastian picked up the child from the cupboard under the stairs and stopped to think, only vaguely taking in that the baby's black hair had turned dark grey in it's time at Number Four, possibly from fear . . . That happened to humans, did it not? Now, where would it be safe? Definitely not with him . . . Sebastian smirked. Well, December of 1875 was rather far from the dangers of the modern day . . . And the Phantomhive's were a good family.

Besides, then he wouldn't have to deal with the brat. For a while, at least.

Pulling further on his late Lady's magic, Sebastian bent the blood sacrifice and used its power to move backward in time. Soon, he was standing in the middle of a patch of wood, snow everywhere, and Lily's child bundled in his arms. Frowning, he changed the tatty blanket to a more pleasant red and green. Fitting for Christmas, he thought. He picked the baby up and started running to the Phantomhive Manor. He didn't worry about something as silly as a timeline. Time much more resembled a tree, anyway.

And surely Henrietta wouldn't make _that_ much of a difference, so as to make a new branch in time.

**TQW**

**25****TH**** December, 1875**

"_My Lord! _Earl Phantomhive! Come quickly!"

When the Earl ran in, he found the maid holding a small red and green bundle. Attached was a note, made out of thick paper, like on an invitation to a ball. There was a silver pentagram on the front. He glanced at the small woman, who handed him the bundle, and thanked her, starting toward the nursery, where his wife was resting with their newborn son, relishing the last moments she would have with him before they had to concentrate on raising him to be an earl, of introducing him to family, and arranging a marriage suitable for him.

When he reached her, Lady Phantomhive took the little bundle into her arms, and the Earl flipped open the card.

"'_To Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive'_" the Earl read, slightly surprised at the use of his and his wife's given names, "'_While you already have a child, perhaps you may be willing to take another in, one that is in need of a home? Name her whatever you like, all that is asked is that she stay safe.' _What do you think, darling?" Vincent asked, as the maid slid discreetly from the room.

Rachel pulled away a corner of the brightly-coloured blanket, to look at the little child inside. She had grey hair and a lightning bolt cut on her forehead . . . "She's so sweet-looking . . . . Like a little princess . . . . I wonder how she got that terrible scar?"

"But should we keep her?"

Rachel smiled at the little girl just opening her green eyes tiredly and looked up at the man she loved. "Well, I suppose that Ciel could always use a playmate. And besides, she has your sister's, her daughter's, and your mother's eyes, the eyes that almost every woman in your family has had. No-one will question it. Not even family have met the baby, yet. Or is it babies, now?"

Vincent smiled. "No, they wouldn't question it, would they?"

And in that moment, the magic in Lily's sacrifice, and her contract with a demon started working together to keep their focus, Lily's daughter, as safe as possible. Magic, being at least a little sentient, started working to make Henrietta look more like her new family, sensing that it would help to hide her, and thus keep her from as much harm. Her eyes would slowly turn a deeper green, with more blue in it, so as to be a better match to her 'brother's' eyes, and she would begin to resemble her adoptive family in general. That part wouldn't be too hard, though, as she already looked similar, with her grey hair and green eyes.

**TQW**

Sara Cineraria Phantomhive and Ciel Alexander Phantomhive were presented to the public as heirs to the Phantomhive name on the 14th of February, the same day that Ciel's engagement to Elizabeth Middleford, daughter of the Earl Phantomhive's sister, Frances Middleford, and her husband, the Marquis Middleford. Little Sara had no fiancé yet, but the Phantomhive's were looking for one suitable for the little girl. They were leaning toward the Darlington's one-year-old son, Dominic.

Ciel and Sara were both sweet children, and appeared to love one another very much, both being extremely affectionate to the other. They loved playing with the new Noah's Arc toy that the family company, Funtom, made.

Time passed. Ciel looked like his mother in miniature, with exactly her eyes, but with the Phantomhive grey hair, and was a happy, cheerful little boy, without a care in the world, bar to make his family happy. He had sadly inherited his mother's asthma, but he seemed to not think of it often, between attacks. The boy enjoyed watching people, learning about them, and was always happy to play a game. Chess was a favourite, by far, with checkers close behind. He teased his sister and cousin, as well as his sister's fiancé, but always made sure they were alright in the end.

Sara was her father's little girl, resembling him to an alarming degree, from the parent's perspective, as she wasn't theirs by blood, though everyone else thought it sweet how perfect a blend of the Phantomhive's she was. Sara was a sweet girl, but very reserved around all but family. She didn't like to be touched by anyone other than her brother and parents, either, and when she was little it had taken quite the effort to get her to let herself be dressed by her maidservant. Sara often forced her brother to pay attention to their lessons by throwing things at his head, usually wadded-up papers. She read often, and liked to sit in the gardens, watching clouds or fountains or other things. Sara also had the bad habit of climbing up trees and hiding there. There were a few apple trees that she seemed to favour, often throwing the waxy red fruit at passerby.

Odd things happened around Sara, like one memorable incident where a bear was knocked through the air when it came after her, Ciel, Elizabeth, and Dominic. The adult's wouldn't have believed it, had not Elizabeth's mother been there, too. The Phantomhive's didn't mind, in fact it seemed to keep her safer than she would otherwise be. Always a good thing for a Phantomhive. Rachel and Vincent never told anyone, not even Sara, that their daughter was a foundling. And why should they? She looked, spoke, acted, and above all _was_ a Phantomhive. Blood had nothing to do with it.

The Phantomhive's found her a suitor. A young noble, Dominic Darlington. He was a quiet boy, and while not very bright, seemed as if he would be a good husband to Sara. He was kind-hearted and the two liked each other well enough. They were friends with each other, if nothing else, and complimented the other well. There were always others, should it not work out.

Vincent taught both Phantomhive children at his knee, all about being 'the Queen's Dogs.' It became quite the joke, among the two children, after Ciel got a puppy for Christmas when they were five. He proudly dubbed it Sebastian, though Sara had wanted to name him Michael. The two accompanied Vincent whenever they were able, even when Ciel was getting over being ill.

**TQW**

On the twin's tenth birthday, when the Darlington's were staying at the Manor after the birthday celebration and the other guests had gone home, disaster struck the Phantomhive's.

The Darlington's, Rachel, and Vincent, and most of the staff were murdered. Ciel and Sara were able to escape, though when the only living servant, Tanaka, the steward of the Phantomhive household, tried to get Ciel and Sara to safety, he was stabbed from behind. Ciel and Sara were kidnapped, and their family home set on fire, burnt to the ground. They found out later that their Aunt Angelina, their mother's sister, had escaped as well, and had seen the manor burn down. The twins were kidnapped and sold to members of a cult.

The two were made slaves, and were starved and beaten and had a slave mark branded into their backs. The two did count their blessings, however, that Sara's virtue stayed in tact. After the leader of the cult was thrown against a wall and his arm broken, none of them seemed to want to try anything with her, though she was treated worse after the incident, getting less food and drink, and being the favourite to beat on, once the cult stopped being afraid that she would attack them if they went near her. It only took a few days, sadly.

After a month, the two children were dragged from their cage and into a room they hadn't seen before. They were going to be used as a sacrifice, they were told. Sara wouldn't have been, but as they couldn't use her as they originally wished to . . . Apparently a dual sacrifice was stronger, anyway. The cult members all laughed at them . . . Sara couldn't believe it, not truly or fully, until she the daggers were about to be plunged into her and her brother's hearts. If only she could hold onto him, just once, before they died . . . And then her sadness gave way to rage . . . How _dare_ they do this. How _dare_ they humiliate her, hurt her, her brother, kill her family, her fiancé! How _dare_ they do so! She suddenly wanted to kill them all, to exact her revenge, and make them feel every last _shred_ of her pain and humiliation. That of hers, her family's, and make them suffer in it for all eternity . . . .

And then it was all gone. Surely . . . Surely it had not been a dream? Not a nightmare? No . . . it could not have _been_ . . . Her mind could _never_ have imagined that!

But why did this place feel so familiar? Sara pushed aside her pain for a moment, and moved closer to her brother, and grabbed his hand. They had both grown cold in their time captive, they hadn't an idea how long it had been, but she needed this. She had to hold on to something.

They were in a plane of pitch black, with white feathers falling all about . . . And there was a strangely familiar raven on a dying branch before them. It offered them an escape, in a way that made Sara think she had heard it before, in a dream, or a dream of a dream . . .

The familiar raven revealed itself to be a demon, and it would serve them in a contract until their 'wish' was fulfilled.

"I want my revenge . . ." she heard Ciel whisper. She couldn't be surprised. But, as much as she wanted that as well, her wish was something a little different.

"I want the ones that have wronged me to feel as I have felt. How _both_ of us have felt. All of them, every person to have wronged me. Death . . . Death would be too kind to them," Sara croaked. The raven-demon did not even blink.

It warned them one more time, however, "By refusing your faith just once, you will be forever obstructed from passing through God's gate."

Ciel barked a short, bitter, cracked laugh. "As if . . . As if two God-fearing creatures would ever . . . Summon the likes of you . . ."

The bird did not blink, not even once, but turned to Sara. "Once again I ask: Dost thou desire a contract?"

"Enough!" Ciel snarled, moving his head, wincing as he did, toward the bird. "Contractor, now! Give us our wish!"

It would be worth it, Sara thought. To give back any hurt that had been doled out to her . . . And much as she loved her parents, Heaven would be worthless to her without Ciel. "We wish it," she rasped.

The white feathers that had fallen down since they arrived in this strangely familiar place full upward now, turning form white to black. Rather like their own souls, Sara thought amusedly as she watched them obstruct the raven and its branch, and then be replaced by a tall, pale man with familiar red eyes, and sleek black hair in a butler's uniform.

Sara smiled grimly at him. He would protect her and Ciel, she knew it. She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she did. Until the day they died, he would protect them.

**TQW**

The newly-named Sebastian did not know why he felt drawn to the girl. It was almost as if he already had a contract with her, though he knew that he did not. He thought on it as he made the mark of their contract on the boy's right eye, and then the girl's left. Mirror images, he thought, smirking. It was . . . Unusual, to say the least, for a demon to make a dual contract, but not unheard of. Technically it was just one contract with two people. The only down side was that he would not have either soul until both of their wishes were fulfilled.

And yet he felt drawn to make the contract, anyway. The two were able to summon him without any knowledge of demons, after all, unlike most, so why shouldn't he? They had strong souls, and undoubtedly delicious ones.

Yes, Sebastian was _pleased _to have made this contract.

**TQW**

When they returned to the wreckage of their manor, Sara bit back a sob. Everything . . . Everything was ruined, destroyed. She gripped Ciel's hand more tightly and they walked through the ruin, until they reached the spot where their parent's bedroom had fallen down. The ceiling was plastered all about, and their bed covered by a wall, though still mostly in tact, if sideways, but for one beam, one that had before held curtains. Next thing Sara knew, Ciel had torn his hand from her grasp, and ran over to a part of the wreckage. When he straightened up, he held his palm out, and Sara bit back a cry when she saw that he was holding their father's ring.

**TQW**

**February 31, 1885**

Ciel and Sara smiled slightly at the new manor, before being led inside with the new servants by Sebastian. It looked just like the real one had.

If only it actually was.

They still had Tanaka, so at least that was familiar. Everyone else was different. Sara and Ciel were both highly doubtful that they would be competent at their actual jobs, but were confident that they would protect the twins, and be loyal to them. Tanaka had always been loyal; that he came back to them after what had happened proved that to the twins. Finnian, the gardener, was just glad to be outside, and was loyal to them for as long as they did not hurt him. Bardroy, the cook, was once a soldier, a sergeant, and had been approached by Sebastian after a battle in which he was the only survivor. Mey-Rin, the new maid, was once a sniper, and treasured the glasses that Ciel and Sara had given her when she came to work for them.

She and Ciel were found by Elizabeth only minutes after they had gone to their father's study. Or, rather, the imitation of it. She ran over to them, and threw her arms around first Ciel, and then Sara, crying. Sara saw Ciel freeze, and tried to suppress that reaction herself. Their Aunts were there, as well, and Sara gave a faint, watery smile.

Lizzie pulled back, and looked between them quickly, before her knees gave way. "Ciel, Sara . . ." She whispered, her eyes bigger and wider than they usually were. "You're heads . . . Your _eyes . . . _Oh, what _happened_ to you?" The blonde began to cry, and Sara crawled from her seat and moved to her female cousin, holding her close, Ciel doing the same.

"Elizabeth!" Aunt Frances, Elizabeth's mother, and the twin's father's sister, reprimanded.

"You don't have to answer," Aunt Angelina said softly. "We're just glad that you're both safe."

Elizabeth sobbed again, still staring in shock at her cousins' faces.

"Shh . . . It's alright, Elizabeth," the boy whispered to his fiancée as she got his shirt all wet in her imitation of a fountain, "We are here now, don't worry about us. We're both here."

Left unspoken was how long that would be for.

**TQW**

**December 1****st**** 1886**

Sara blinked in surprise at the black owl in front of her. On her _desk._ In her _bedroom._ "Se . . . Sebastian?" she asked warily. But Sebastian turned into a raven . . . The owl just blinked, and stuck out its leg. On guard now, Sara called out, "Sebastian! Ciel!"

In moments, both were there, and Ciel looked worried. "What is it, Sara?" he asked quickly. Sara gestured toward the odd owl, and her brother turned sharply to the demon butler. "What is that, Sebastian? Tell me if you know!"

Sebastian smirked. "I believe it is an owl, My Lord."

Ciel glared. "There's more to it than that! Why does it have a letter?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "I am unsure. Perhaps Miss Sara would read it and we may find out?" he suggested innocently.

Sara glared at him and slit the letter open with her fingernail. It was made of something thicker than most paper, but not too thick to split. Just heavy. She unfolded the paper and read out, "'Hogwarts School of' . . . 'Of _Witchcraft and Wizardry'? _I _. . ."_ Sara shook herself and continued, no longer faltering.

"'Headmaster: Phineas N. Black

'(Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black)

'Dear Miss Phantomhive,

'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

'Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. A representative will come to your home in a month's time.

'Yours sincerely,

'Dame Phyllida Spore, Deputy Headmistress' . . ." Sara looked up at the smirking butler, while Ciel tried to bite out the demon's name.

"Se-Se-Se-Se-_Sebastian!_"

"Ciel Phantomhive!" Sara snapped, "Stop that at once, lest you have an asthma attack!"

The boy in question stopped acting as if he was about to strangle their butler and instead glared at his sister. He did not like being reminded of his weaknesses.

"Sebastian," Sara asked, turning to the butler, attempting not to show her fear or confusion, "What is this? Do you know? What does it mean, 'they await my owl'?"

Before the demon could answer, there was a sharp bite on her pinkie finger, and Sara slapped whatever it was away, only to realise that it was the owl. She glowered at it.

"It would seem that _that_ is what the letter means, My Lady," Sebastian said demurely.

"You know more and we all realise it, Sebastian. So, _Tell. Me. __**Now**__._ That is an order!"

"My, my, I thought a lady was demure, Miss Sara." the demon smirked. Yet tell her Sebastian did. There was a hidden world of _magic_, one where people waved wands, rode broomsticks (_cleaning_ instruments!), thought toads and owls were good pets, and wore pointed hats. And they used _magic_. They had a bank run by goblins, they didn't like people from non-magic families, and they were stuck in the Dark Ages.

Sara only asked two questions when Sebastian finished. "Can they speak to the dead? Do I have to use a stick to do magic?"

Sebastian smirked, and Ciel's mouth dropped. "Sara!" he snarled angrily. "You can't be considering it!"

But Sebastian spoke before her brother could say more. "Some of them can, in a form of Necromancy, much like the way you two summoned me, although any human may do that, My Lady, and not all use wands, but most will. Some will use staffs, and canes, and rings, but most use a wand. There are some very powerful ones capable of small magic without a focus, but very few are. . Ah, _capable_." Sebastian's smirk was challenging now, mocking her, and Sara's fists clenched.

"Then I suppose I'll have to be the best then, will I not?" She turned to Ciel. "Well? Shall I go to this . . ." She glanced at the letter again, "Hogwarts or would you rather I learn at home, Brother?"

"I would rather you not learn it at all, Sara."

"Our souls are never passing Heaven's gates, anyway, Ciel, and this magic could very well help us both. It's probably exactly what makes all that strangeness happen around me. Or do you not remember the bear incident?" She crossed her arms and held her head up imperiously. "Of course, if you're scared, or don't want to get a better revenge on the ones that wronged us, I completely understand." She glared slightly, glad that she hadn't put on her eye patch yet, as it lessened the effect of one's glare _far_ too much for her liking.

Ciel scoffed and denied it. "I wish to meet this representative first, before you agree to anything, Sister. For all we know it could just be a trap. I won't lose you. Now get dressed, and meet me for breakfast."

Sara smiled grimly, lips closed. "Of course, Brother."

Once the two males had left, she rang for Mey-Rin and put on her eye patch. She didn't have an attendant of her own anymore, and she didn't really want one, either. Just Sebastian was fine, though it was Mey-Rin that dressed her, thankfully. To have a _man_ dress her . . . The very _idea_ of it was disgusting!

The red-haired woman came quickly, and began to dress Sara in her usual dress.

"Wait."

Mey-Rin looked up from the wardrobe. "Yes, My Lady?"

"The traditional year of mourning is over today." Dominic and the others had died a year ago today. Sara didn't have to wear all black anymore. Though, she hadn't _had_ to. It was traditional, though more common in the event of a husband's death, rather than a fiancé's.

Mey-Rin's eyebrow's raised. "Would you rather wear brighter colours today, then, Miss Sara?"

Sara shook her head. "No, Mey-Rin, thank you, though. I would like to wear a lighter tone, however. Do I have a grey dress? Or a dark purple one?"

Mey-Rin nodded and pulled out a grey frock, a few shades lighter than Sara's hair, with dark purple lace. "Would this do, My Lady?"

Sara nodded. "Yes, Mey-Rin."

Soon, she was downstairs and sitting with Ciel in the study, nibbling at her breakfast.

Finally, her brother spoke. "You aren't wearing black today." It wasn't a question.

Sara shook her head. "I am not. It's been a year today, since they died. A year since . . ."

"Since the Manor burnt down."

_Since our old lives were buried with our family's ashes, you mean, Brother Dear. _"Yes. Which means that it's our birthday."

Ciel made a face. "Is it?"

"It is. I was thinking that we might go out for the day, with Elizabeth?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because people celebrate their birthday's, Ciel. I know you don't like this day, and we both know that I don't either, but it would make Lizzie happy to see you at least _pretending_ to be happy. It would ease my mind some, as well. She worries for you. For both of us, I think." _And I worry for you as well_.

Ciel snorted. "Elizabeth frets too much. But I suppose we could. What do you want to do, Sara?"

"Well, there's always the option of shopping, though with Elizabeth, that's never the best option if you want to wear something not overloaded with frills . . ."

"We could go to the theatre."

Sara smiled softly at her brother. "I'd like that." She gladly put out of mind the strange letter to the magic school and instead focused in trying to get her brother to enjoy his birthday. She doubted she would, but she could try not to show it. Their parents wouldn't have wanted them miserable on this day, they would have wanted them to live more today than on any other. "And we can invite Auntie Angelina, as well," she mused to her brother.

"Of course, Sara."

The day went well, with Aunt Frances coming with them as well, and they had fun. Ciel smiled for the others, as did Sara, but they couldn't seem to really and truly smile, like they were happy. Elizabeth didn't seem to notice, however, so at least there were no insane plots to make the twins happy this time.

They finally got home, back to the Manor, and went to bed, to a night's peaceful sleep.

Or not.

**TQW**

_She was in a small, warm sitting room, with the curtains open and a tall black-haired man in his spectacles, making puffs of coloured smoke erupt from a stick for her amusement. She was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in her small fist ... She pouted and yanked on her inky black hair as it fell into her face._

_The door opened and a red-haired woman that looked similar to Sara's Aunt Angelina entered, saying words she couldn't understand. A worm tail, and a secret keeper, and a dog's father checking on it? How strange . . . The lady's long dark-red hair was falling over her face. Now the man scooped her up and handed her to the woman. He threw his stick down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning... _

_The door burst open. A pale man was over the threshold as the first man came sprinting into the hall. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" He yelled, and the woman did so, jostling her as she did. The pale man laughed before shouting . . . _

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

_The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glow like lighting rods, and the man who made the pretty smoke fell like a marionette whose strings were cut ... She saw it as she looked over the red-haired woman's shoulder._

_The woman started screaming, sobbing that they were trapped, that she loved her, and would always love her, that Sebastian would take care of her, all as she planted kisses on her forehead . . . _

_The door was forced open, the chair and boxes hastily piled against it cast aside with one lazy wave of the pale man's stick ... At the sight of him, the red haired lady dropped her into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding her from the pale man's sight she hoped to be chosen instead ... _

_"Not Henrietta, not Henrietta, please not Henrietta" Who was Henrietta?_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now." _

_"Not Henrietta, please no, take me, kill me instead -" _

_"This is my last warning -" _

_"Not Henrietta! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Henrietta! Not Henrietta! Please - I'll do anything ..." Begging wouldn't get her anywhere . . . _

_"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" The woman didn't. Sara had a horrible feeling in her gut - the redhead was going to die._

_The green light flashed around the room and the woman dropped like the man who made the smoke had. She had not cried all this time. He could stand, instead clutching the bars of her crib, and she looked up into the intruder's face with interest, _

_The pale man pointed his stick very carefully into her face and he had a cold, cruel gleam to his eye._

_She began to cry: she couldn't stop herself. It was like she was just watching the scene - she couldn't change it. She DID know that the man in front of her wasn't someone she recognised, and he felt very, very bad. _

_The man made angry faces at her, and gripped her shoulder, telling her to shut up before he yelled in frustration;_

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

_And then she hurt. Her head was splitting, and she was trapped screaming in the rubble of the ruined house, until a great roar came, and with it a familiar dog-man . . . _

"My Lady!"

Sara shot up in bed, looking around wildly, her eyes frantic.

She looked into familiar, though frantic, blue and purple eyes, and then into safe red ones.

"Sebastian, Ciel . . . " She whispered, "I think there are a few more people to revenge ourselves on than we first thought . . . " She didn't know why she felt that way, but she did. She had to find out who those people were . . .

**TQW**

Ciel, Sara and Sebastian watched the regal-looking woman impassively as she sat down in front of them.

"Hello," she said brightly, smiling at them. "My name is Annabell Leerfolk, I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts. Now, it's _Miss_ Phantomhive that was sent the letter, correct?"

They all nodded.

"Er, well, yes. Now, lovelies, there are probably several questions running through your mind as to the magical world, and I am perfectly happy to answer any-"

"We don't have any questions right now, Miss Leerfolk," Sara said softly. "But my brother and I are both wondering about the Hogwarts curriculum. What do you teach? What classes are mandatory? That sort of thing. We're very interested, as well, if you teach the things I would be learning at home were I not to attend Hogwarts."

And so the interrogation began. Hogwarts had several classes, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Spell Casting (DADA), Light Arts, Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle (Non-Magical humans) Studies, Wizard Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, History of Magic . . . Apparently the school was a large castle, 800 years old, with a lake and a forest, and great big grounds and a small village that students could go to on the weekends. Miss Leerfolk didn't leave until right after supper, and seemed rather surprised at how much the Phantomhives questioned every little thing about her school.

That night, Ciel and Sara were sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room just before bed, already in their nightclothes.

"So am I going?" Sara asked, staring at the flames and sipping her tea.

Ciel stirred at his own cup and sighed. "It seems like a good school, Sara. I suppose so. But if you don't like a single thing there, you're not going to stay."

Sara shoved him slightly. "Over-protective twit."

"Be quiet, Sara." Ciel got up from the rug and kissed the top of his sister's head. "Good-night. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Good-night, Ciel. Sweet Dreams."

"Perhaps."

"Ciel?"

"_Yes, _Sara?"

Sara turned to her brother. "Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what, Sara?"

"Making the contract with Sebastian?"

"No, never."

Sara looked down at her tea cup and frowned. "I don't, either. Sometimes, though . . . I feel like I should. Like I'll miss something now, because of it. Does that make sense?" She didn't open up much, Sara, butt she had been thinking about it for a while, and if she couldn't trust Ciel with her thoughts, she couldn't trust anyone.

"Not really, Sister. But then, you and Elizabeth rarely do. Silly girls . . ."

Sara threw her spoon at him. "Be quiet, Ciel, and go to bed!"

She barely registered her brother's mutterings of "_Violent_ girls . . . " as she stared at the fire, lost in her thoughts.

**TQW**

Sara stared out at the garden of her family's London home, not really seeing it. She was _trying_ to remember everything from her dream, but she couldn't be sure of anything. It slipped away from her like water in sand . . . She kicked the trunk of the tree she was sitting in. "Stupid dream," she muttered, unhappy. She was due to go to Hogwarts the next day, and Ciel had decided that, since she couldn't take Mey-Rin, and Sebastian was staying at the Estate, Sara must have a House-Elf. How her blasted brother had found out about the creatures, Sara did not know.

She suspected Sebastian quite a bit, though.

"My Lady?"

Sara looked down to see Sebastian below her, the new, and still unnamed, House Elf behind him by a few steps, an a miniature butler's uniform. She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Sebastian?"

"Earl Phantomhive received a letter from the Queen and has gone to London. He asked me to inform you that he will meet you tomorrow at the train station to see you off."

Sara sighed. She had hoped to have one more evening with her brother - maybe play a game of chess or something. "Alright. Are all my things packed?"

"They are."

"Good. Call me in at supper - I have the feeling I won't be paying much attention to time right now."

"Yes, My Lady."

"Elf," Sara called out as Sebastian and the House Elf walked away. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

"I is being a girl House Elf, Miss Sara!"

"Put on the proper apparel for a maidservant, then. Your name is Ellie, by the way."

"Yes, Miss Sara! Ellie wills be changing into proper uniform for yous1" The little elf popped away.

Sara pinched the bridge of her nose and asked Sebastian without looking up, "Would you suppose that there is any way to make it speak _properly?_"

She could _hear_ the demon smirk, she was sure that she could. She looked up with one eye, her contracted one covered by her hand if not her eye patch. He was smirking. "I doubt it, My Lady."

"You would . . . "

She was going to con Ciel onto getting her a cat. Just to make up for her foul mood, she would get a _cat._ After all, it wasn't as if _she _was allergic to them. The fur ball had better not scratch at things, though.

Besides, it would be funny to see more of Sebastian's ignoring of others when encountering the little creatures. That it annoyed Ciel to no end, while merely amusing her, was just a bonus.

**TQW**

Sara, Ellie, and Sebastian stopped at Diagon Alley the next day, to buy a cat. It was quite early, but Ellie was scarily excited to be of help and Sebastian was quite the cat lover. They spent a short time at the pet shop in the magical alley, and chose a cat that Sebastian adored, and that Sara liked. Ellie cooed over the thing.

"What do you think of the name Arachne, Sebastian?" Sara didn't bother to ask the elf - Ellie would just say that her clever mistress would choose the perfect name for the animal..

Sebastian smirked. "Pleasant. Though perhaps a more fitting name than that of a spider?"

"Hmm," Sara murmured noncommittally. "Maybe Lily?"

Sebastian glanced at the vividly orange-eyed, black cat in her arms for a moment "Lily? What brought you to choose that name?"

"I'm not quite certain . . . It seems familiar, but I'm not able to place it."

"Hmm."

"I think the name Iscariot would do her well."

"It would. I see the young master up ahead. Perhaps you might put Iscariot in her basket?"

Sara shook her head, smirking. "I think not. A witch must have a familiar, not an animal locked in a basket. Besides, I'm certain that my dearest brother will want to meet her."

"He will most certainly be upset with you."

"You picked the cat."

Sebastian sighed, but said nothing. It wouldn't do to point out that it had been Sara's idea to purchase the animal, after all. They both knew that it had been, as they knew that she would pass the blame onto the butler. Ciel would not be fooled, and would berate them both. Indeed, when Ciel caught sight of the group, he nodded, but became stiff when he saw the cat his sister was holding.

"What is _that?_" He asked, disgusted.

"My cat," Sara said, nodding to the animal. "I'm able to bring a pet to school, and it won't be around to bother you. Besides, it should be interesting to train her to eat the other student's pets."

"I'm allergic to cats, Sara."

"I know that. Her name is Iscariot, and she won't be much bother to either of us. Should it come down to it, Sebastian can take care of her and keep her where you won't be affected by her."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Where are you being picked up, again?"

"Platform 9¾."

"Stupid name for a platform."

"Isn't it? Come on. We'll be walking through the wall between platforms nine and ten."

"Through the wall!"

"Yes. It's magic, silly. Now come on."

And she started pulling her brother by the wrist. He snatched his limb back after a moment, but still followed. "Act with some decorum, Sara."

"I would be if you weren't so stubborn, Ciel. Now come on."

Sara ended up ordering Sebastian to take her brother through the platform, as well as her, and Ellie took her things onto the train for her, and found her a seat. It was slightly awkward saying good-bye to her brother - they'd barely left the other's side since they were ten. They were nearly twelve, now.

"Be careful, be safe, and write to me - you're to come back if I need you, or if you decide that you dislike the place."

"Of course, Ciel. Send Sebastian if you need me. After all, you can't be both of the Queen's dogs, can you?"

Ciel sighed. "Stop worrying. Now go."

"Of course. Wish me luck!"

"You don't need it. You're a Phantomhive."

Sara smiled and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek before getting on the train, Sebastian helping her up. "I am a Phantomhive," she murmured. She smirked. She could do this. And she'd do it better than all the rest.

But first, to find out about the other students and the actual school environment

Three hours later, Sara had sat in four different compartments and had spoken with eighteen different students. Apparently, Gryffindors and Slytherins disliked each other, as one house wash brash and bold and noble in deed, and the other was sly and cunning and ambitious. And had been fighting each other for nearly nine hundred years. The Ravenclaws were clever and fair, and the Hufflepuffs . . . They took in everyone, and were honest and hard working. Some people discriminated against Muggleborns. People who, like her, were born to parents without magic.

There had actually been a case a few years ago where some old man, Dumbles-door or something, had attacked non-magical boys, and never said why he'd done it. But apparently having enough money circumvented that prejudice, as she found out when she had been sitting with some upper-class Purebloods. Malfoy, Black, Pilliwickle, Nott, and Bones were their names, Sara thought. And a set of twins called Moon. Slytherins were considered to be slightly darker than the other students, but not overly so, just enough for others to be warier of them.

Personally, Sara hoped for Slytherin, but thought that Ravenclaw would be best, so as to not worry Ciel _overly_ much. That, and because she wasn't all that fond of dungeons and the like - which was where the Slytherin dorms were supposed to be. Besides, why be known as the Muggleborn Slytherin when she could be the cunning Ravenclaw?

She finally sat down in the compartment that Ellie had been keeping for her, and spent the rest of the journey watching as the countryside passed by, or reading her books. The train reached the 'Hogsmeade' station a short while later, and she slid her robe over her dress, thanking Ellie for choosing one that wasn't frilly, therefore one that would make her look like some sort of lump under the uniform. The elf burst into tears, and Sara grabbed her book and left the compartment, telling the elf to calm down before morning as she left.

The first years crossed the lake on boats. Small, wooden, _row_boats. God's thumbs! Sara sat stiffly for the entire ride there, not making a noise as the small fleet flew over the insanely deep water, if that giant white _thing_ swimming in the distance was any indication. They were led by the professor - who apparently taught Care of Magical Creatures - to the large wooden doors of the truly magnificent castle. It put any palace of the Queen's to shame. NOT that Sara would ever say that to Her Majesty's face. Of course not.

Dogs did not bark at their Mistress, after all.


	2. Letter to FFNet

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**FFNet's already removed one of my stories. I don't know why, and I think it's wrong. Passing it on. - M.**

**EDIT: FFNet, what the heck? I've been using this sight since 2008. Now I'm finding out that you're even deleting _accounts_? Without reading the stories flagged? Yeah, you're cracking down - good idea, you don'twant porn or something as a story cover. But - BUT - how about you READ the stories flagged? Or get some volunteers or hire a few people to go over it? People work hard on these stories. If they violate terms, fine, you're the mods. But give people a _chance_. Some warning helps. Second chances work even better.**

**I miss Livejournal.**


End file.
